Betrayal and War
by trinity1504
Summary: "Shou-chan is that a challenge I see in your eyes." Byakuran's sickly sweet voice said. Shouichi watched as the white haired man's ever-present smile widened. Shouichi suppressed a shiver. "Just remember Shou-chan that even if you stray, you will always be mine."/ ByakuranxShouichi. Is rated M for later chapters. possessive byakuran, language, violence, sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

This just came into my head and I had to write it down. I will most likely add two or three more chapters, but we'll have to see about that. Please review and let me know if you like it!

**Disclaimer**: Yeah...I think everyone knows that I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. But i have to this: I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman Reborn! becuase if I did Belphagor and Flan would be in every episode ;)

Moving on to the story...now i know this is short but it's just an into and I'll put way more into the next chapter. THis will be a boyxboy (ByakuranxShouichi) story so if that isn't to your liking then be warned because the next chapters will definetly have some romance and maybe lemon...I haven't thought that far ahead. Sorry for babbling. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I'm leaving Merone base under your control Shou-chan-" Shoucihi's eyes widened in surprise. _I know I had planned on him doing this, but for Byakuran-san to put this much faith in me…It's working out too well according to my plan._ Shouichi shoved this thoughts aside. Hoping Byakuran hadn't noticed anything. "-and you know Shou-chan," Byakuran paused and looked, really looked at the red head. Shouichi would have probably flinched from the cold eyes boring into him, if he had been anyone else. As it was he went rigid behind his podium. On the monitor Byakuran's enlarged image held his gaze for a few long seconds, then dropped it as he popped a marshmallow into his mouth and chewed it. Once he swallowed he looked back at Shouichi. "And you know Shou-chan," Byakuran said started again, "you _are _my _most_ trusted person." Byakuran's image on the screen gave a knowing look with his cold eyes. Shouichi froze, and behind his glasses his green eyes grew wide. His breathing completely stopped and he gripped the podium to keep himself upright. He knew. Byakuran knew about his betrayal. He wasn't sure how he knew his boss knew but he could tell the white-haired young man knew everything. But for how long? Shouichi mentally let off a strong of profanities. How could he have been so careless that Byakuran had found out?_ Why hadn't he killed me yet if he knew what I was planning? Did this mean he was going to interfere with mine and the Tenth's plan? How long had he know? Shit! Shit!_ The redhead quickly regained some composure and forced his face to become a neutral mask, hiding the hurricane of panic whirling around inside of him. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them they flashed with determination. _Even if he knows I can't abandon this plan. I have to stop Byakuran-san somehow and the plan is already in motion._ The redhead looked back up at the smiling Byakuran on the large screen. There was nothing warm or remotely friendly about his smile.

"Shou-chan is that a challenge I see in your eyes." Byakuran's sickly sweet voice said. Shouichi watched as the white haired man's ever-present smile widened. Shouichi suppressed a shiver. He could feel the menacing aura coming from the man on the screen who was on a completely different continent. He gripped his stomach with the hand not visible to Byakuran. He wanted to double over from the pain his midsection was giving him but he couldn't let Byakuran see he was nervous. "Can you handle it Shou-chan?" Shouichi was the only one in the room who knew Byakuran wasn't talking about the responsibility of running the base and dealing with the Vongola. He did not give a response. Byakuran off handedly squeezed a marshmallow between his index finger and thumb. "Just remember Shou-chan that if you stray, you will always be **mine**." Byakuran's usually cheery voice became serious, and had a dark edge at the last bit. In an instant Byakuran's eyes regained their playfulness and his voice became its usual falsetto happiness. "Oh and to celebrate your promotion I sent you some more white anemone flowers." And with that Byakuran signed off and the screen went black. Shoiuchi didn't move. The Cervellos looked at each other, neither sure what to make of the conversation and anxious because of this. One of them stepped forward. " Irie-sama, what was that about? That message just now with Byakuran-sama." The pinkette asked. "Don't stick your nose in matters thar don't concern you." Shouichi snapped venomously. The pinkette shrank back next to her carbon copy. "Now start preparations. We are going to eliminate the Vongola rats." His voice ordered harshly. When the pink-haired twins didn't move fast enough he barked out "Now!". They scrambled away to appease him and do their duties. "Well looks like Irie is finally baring his fangs and showing his true colors." Shouichi turned to give the annoying woman with an afro an icy glare as he strode from the room. When he got into the hallways he balled his hands into fists and ignored the nervous induced pain in his stomach. He had lots of work to do. _Damn that psychotic bastard…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's the official first chapter, or second if you consider the intro a first chapter…well whatever, details. I didn't really proofread this I kind of just uploaded it so I apologize in advance for grammatical errors! I'm a bit lazy today. SOOO I hope you enjoy it! **

Chp. 1

8 Days Until Departure for Merone Base in Namimori, Japan

_12 boxes down….approximately 30 more._ Shouichi Irie gave a frustrated grunt as he sealed the cardboard box securely. He had been packing for his relocation to his home country for what felt like ages. Although he didn't have much in the area of personal items, he did have all his lab equipment and research to move with him. Pushing his glasses, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Earlier this morning Byakuran had sent some low ranking Millefiore member to Shouichi's office right when the redhead had finally gotten into a kind of rhythm in his packing, just to announce that Byakuran wanted Shouichi's presence later tonight. _Of course he does. When does he ever not want something._ This annoyed him to no end so he had told the messenger he was busy and to get out. He had then turned back to his packing and was surprised when he looked back up to see the messenger still there. "What do you want now?" He barked. The messenger rung his hands together nervously. "By-Byakuran-sama said you would say that and told me not to leave until you agreed to come…" he trailed off. Shouichi narrowed his eyes at the messenger, who had suddenly found the white carpet very interesting. He should have known Byakuran would do something like this. Byakuran probably wanted to just waste his "most trusted" subordinate's time and see his get ticked off. Shouichi had then given a sigh of defeat and agreed to show up later.

Truthfully, Shouichi was glad to have a break from packing, even if it was just to entertain Byakuran on a whim. He made his way down the white hallways toward Byakuran's office. The all-white décor really got old. And it must be extremely difficult to keep this place spotless. Shouichi's thin frame gave a slight shudder as he thought of why his boss liked this particular color. It was sometimes easy to forget how dangerous Byakuran was. He walked on the edge, constantly teetering towards insanity. And when what was truly frightening was that this man on the edge pretty much controlled the world.

His hand was only a few inches from the door, poised to knock, when a hooded figure opened the door from the other side, and realized Shouichi's presence just before they could collide. The exiting guest's eyes widened when he saw Shouichi, then turned into an infuriated glare. The person quickly exited the room, roughly shoving past the redhead. Shouichi caught a glimpse of turquoise hair and the heavily mad up face of what was obviously a man (he knew it was a man thanks to the guy's muscled shoulder that had pushed past his). He turned to look at the strange man, but couldn't find him anywhere in sight.

"Ahh, Shou-chan you came!" Shouichi turned back towards the room and quickly stepped in, shutting the door behind him. "I thought you wouldn't come." Shouichi sat down and then gave the pouting man a cold look. "It wasn't like I had much of a choice" his voice equally as cold as his eyes. Byakuran continued to pout but his eyes shone with amusement. "But Shou-chan I just really wanted to see you. You are leaving me to go to Japan soon." Byakuran whined. "I am leaving on _your_ orders, Byakuran-san." Shouichi muttered, but his face had softened at his superior's words, and his voice was no longer cold. He sat on the couch, and closed his eyes, relishing in the comfort of the couch. It had been hours since he had last sat down and given himself a break. "Ne, Shou-chan you look exhausted." Hot breathe, sweet-smelling from all the sweets, fanned Shouichi's face. _What the fuck!_ Green eyes flew open behind glasses and were met by purple eyes only a few inches away. Shouichi resisted the response of bolting upright in shock. After the shock wore off a bit, not that the confusion or surprise had, he couldn't help the light dust of pink the appeared on his cheeks. Byakuran smirked at his effect on his Shou-chan. The hammering in his chest caused Shouichi's thinking to stop for a few moments, but when he regained rational thought he quickly shoved Byakuran away. Byakuran reacted like he had been expecting this and was not thrown the least of balance by the other's action. The older male plopped down lazily in the seat across from the other, smirk still intact. His eyes never left the blushing redhead on the couch.

Shouichi felt…flustered. Yes, that is how he would describe it. Byakuran's eyes were boring into his and he wasn't sure why but he couldn't look away from the intense purple eyes. His face was burning right now, and he hated how Byakuran had gotten such a reaction out of him. He couldn't concentrate on his flushed face because his whole body felt overheated. With all the willpower he could muster, he dragged his gaze away from Byakuran's. Looking out the window behind the white haired man, Shouichi tried to regain control over himself. _Why the hell did I react like that?...well he is a creepy, bipolar psycho who likes killing people..so anyone would be..uhh..flustered. Yeah that was a completely normal reaction. _

He cleared his throat awkwardly as he looked up to see Byakuran giving him an amused look. The redhead tugged at the white collar of his uniform, feeling uncomfortable and still slightly overheated. "Shou-chan you should rest. You look kind of red. It's probably from overworking yourself." Shouichi noted that Byakuran didn't look or sound concerned in the least, only amused. _Bastard. I'm flushed because you..well..did what you did. You invaded my personal space! _Green eyes glared at the older male in response. The glare turned suspicious when Byakuran got up and stepped toward the couch. When the older male leaned in, the other leaned back, eyeing his boss suspiciously. Byakuran tried leaning in again, but, again, Shouchi pressed farther back, maintaining a good amount of space between the too. Shouichi could have sworn he saw annoyance flash in those purple eyes, but couldn't be sure because his face, like always, was in a mask of happiness. Shouichi really didn't want to make Byakuran mad. Even if Shouichi was the closest person to Byakuran, if Byakuran lost it Shouichi was in probably the same amount of trouble as anyone else. Before he could even decide on what course of action to take, Byakuran had leaned toward him and had unbuttoned the white Millefiore coat, exposing the blue tshirt the redhead always wore underneath. It happened so quickly Shoucihi didn't even see Byakuran lean in or unbutton his coat. When he blinked the boss of the Millefiore had his hands on the bottom of his unbuttoned coat, so it wasn't hard for the redhead to guess what happened. "What the hell!" Shouichi yelled as he slapped Byakuran's hands away harshly. Shouichi stood up and walked past Byakuran, giving him a withering glare. "I have work to do. I don't have time to sit here and do nothing with you." He snapped as he walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Shouichi forced himself to walk down the hallway at a normal pace. He always let Byakuran get him and have control over him, and this pissed Shouichi off to no end.

When he got back to his room he slammed the door and laid on his couch since his bed was covered in boxes. All his late hours and lack of sleep hit him like a ton of bricks the moment his head hit the cushion. He thought over the incident with Byakuran. He did overreact a bit. He decided to apologize when he woke up. Byakuran just acted so weird sometimes. But even with Byakuran's weird mood swings, Shouichi should apologize. After all he cared for the white haired mafia boss. He was Shouichi's closest friend, and it would be a lie if he said otherwise. He also cared for everyone in the world who was in danger because of Byakuran. It was because of these emotions that Shouichi was determined to save the world from Byakuran and save Byakuran himself. Shouichi thought over his and the Tsuna's plan before falling into a deep, much needed sleep.

4 Days until the transfer to Merone Base in Namimori, Japan

Iris's laugh rang out in the cafeteria. Shouichi knew she was sitting three table to the left of the line he was in. And he was purposefully not looking in that direction so as to avoid her, her goons, and the creepy old guy that wore a turban. He tapped his foot impatiently, feeling extremely annoyed with no one in particular due to the slow moving line. He wanted his usual soda and a bagel, so he could retreat back to his room and do some major planning and strategizing regarding his and Tsuna's plan. Byakuran wasn't at the base so he could sit in his room undisturbed and really think things out.

When the redhead had woken up from his much needed thirteen hour sleep a few days ago, he had immediately gone to apologize to Byakuran. Upon arriving at his office and knocking on the door for about five minutes (and steadily getting more and more annoyed), a women had passed him in the hall and stopped to tell him Byakuran had left late last night and wouldn't be back for a while. He was slightly disappointed and annoyed at this news, but also glad because he would have time to think about his plans.

Another peal of Iris's annoying laughter echoed in the cafeteria. _How could one woman be so annoying and evil at the same time?_ He knew full well of what she had done to create her goons and how she treated them. Frankly, it disgusted Shouichi. Black Spell, White Spell, he couldn't care less which side was supposedly better, they both had some pretty twisted people. He'd never forget how Turban Top (Shouchi never could remember his name) killed his own nephew to get his boxes. The guy had literally left his nephew in **pieces**. Of course Byakuran hadn't punished him for it. The boss had seemed amused by the whole thing, even _delighted_. At least when he saw how disgusted his Shou-chan was, he gave a slight reprimand to the creepy old geezer. Shouichi had actually felt some hope for his Byakuran when Byakuran began his reprimanding, but his hope was quickly squashed when Byakuran reprimanded him for not cleaning up his mess. Turban Top still attacked Millefiore members and took their boxes for some purpose unknown to the redhead.

After paying for his bagel and soda Shouichi quickly grabbed his stuff and made for the exit. "…and then I had my pets kill the gullible doctors. Brutally of course!" He heard Iris's voice as he passed their table. She always told that story. She is so proud of herself. She truly is a horrid woman. The redhead rushed back to his room and continued his brainstorm.

En route to Namimori, Japan

The pink-haired girls looked at each other anxiously. "Irie-sama are you sure there is nothing we can do for you?" one of them asked as they both stared at the redhead curled in the fetal position and clutching his stomach. "I'm fine really. I told you. My stomach just hurts when I get nervous." He answered. Now that wasn't a lie. What he said was the truth. He just felt slightly guilty because the reason he was so nervous was because he was so close to Japan, and that is when the plan would go into action, the plan to betray and defeat Byakuran. Also, heights bothered him slightly. It wasn't a phobia. That was impossible he had told himself on multiple occasions. He just wasn't a big fan of being in high places.

His stomach gave an odd gurgle. "Ugh." The redhead and new leader of the Merone base gave frustrated and pained groan. He wished he could have said something goodbye or something to Byakuran. _Even though he doesn't know it, I most likely won't see him again in person. And if I do I'll be with the Vongola._ He had tried to contact Byakuran when he returned two days before today, but Byakuran had someone come and tell Shouichi each time that he was too busy. It felt like he was being avoided, but that just seemed out of the question since Byakuran seemed to always like having him around. And Shouichi would never admit to anyone even himself but he had been hurt that he was snubbed repeatedly like Byakuran did to pretty much everyone else except Shouichi.

The Cervellos gave each other a look. Now their boss was staring straight ahead of him looking glum. Then his stomach gave another strange noise, and he grabbed the material of his jacket in his fists. "Ow, ow, ow!"

**Reviews are always nice. They make me happy. And happy writers write new chapters quicker. ;) **

**P.S. I really don't like Iris…if you couldn't already tell from this chapter. I'm sorry if you like her character in KHR, but I don't so just a forewarning there will be bashing. (If you do like her….well that's..uhh..good for you..***_I say as I make the gagging gesture*_**)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for a really late update. I've been very busy. Hope you like! BTW I'm jumping around in the timeline a bit. I wanted the previous chapter to establish a bit off background and a little fluffishness. School starts soon and I'm going to be beyond busy between soccer, tennis, school and all the extra stuff that junior year entails sooo I'm wrapping this up rather quickly and sloppily. I'm sorry! I'm trying to get this done and out of my head in the next few days. There will probably be two more chapters. Okay enough rambling.**

Chapter 3

"I'm sorry I didn't see you before you left for Japan. I just couldn't trust myself to see you and not force you to stay with me. I couldn't trust myself to let you go if you were within reach," Byakuran said and looked intensely into Shouichi's eyes. Care, sadness, betrayal, and anger danced behind the lilac orbs as they gazed upon the younger man who he cared for most in the world and who had betrayed his trust and affection.

"You betrayed me Shou-chan. If your plan had worked out then I would be defeated right now." The white-haired man's eyes hardened and his voice became cold and distant. "I would be dead." Shouichi shuddered. The man in front of him was lethal and was currently giving off a murderous aura. He could crush the young traitor in an instant if he desired. Shouichi couldn't help but hope he would. The redhead was a trembling, weak mess. And to top everything off, the tears he was trying so hard to keep in were pooling at the corners of his eyes, threatening to trickle down his face at any moment. What really caused the suicidal wishes and heart wrenching pain was that the tears weren't for his fallen comrades, the 'good guys' who had been crushed by Byakuran and his cronies, but the pain of self-disappointment. He had been relieved when Tsuna's final blow had not taken down the enemy. He was sad that his friends were taken down and that the plan he had put years of thought inot had failed. Yet, when he had seen Byakuran rise from the blow had taken Tsuna down in one swoop all he could think about was how happy he was that Byakuran didn't die. Yes, Shouichi felt himself to be wretched and hopeless. He had challenged Byakuran and failed. He had tried to save the world from the monster he had created and failed. He had thought he was ready and could accept and bring about Byakuran's death. But he was wrong.

"I'll take care of him, Byakuran-sama!" a blue haired girl exclaimed and gave a murderous glare to the kneeling redhead a few yards ahead. The traitor, who Byakuran-sama had showed true affection towards, had cast aside the affections of her leader and then tried to bring an end to him. The redhead was indeed trash as far as she was concerned. Never once had Byakuran-sama even looked at her with the same affection that seemed to be reserved for Shouichi Irie.

She took a step forward but a hand on her shoulder halted her from moving further. Cool breath fanned her neck and what was whispered in her ear made her entire form go rigid with fear. "If you so much as lay a hand on him, I'll tear you to shreds." The tone was emotionless, but it wasn't a threat it was a promise.

In flash Byakuran appeared in front of Shouichi. Shouichi looked down, not wanting to look at the man who caused him such inner turmoil. He didn't even need to look up at the man to know the Millefiore boss was staring at him. He could feel his gaze. It felt heavy and suffocating. "My precious Shou-chan, your challenge was very disappointing." Byakuran gave a cold, condescending chuckle. Shouichi gave no response. He was starting to feel very numb. He couldn't feel his limbs, and his mind was blanking. Suddenly the figure in front of him crouched down. A hand stretched out towards the redhead and he instinctively flinched back and whipped his head toward Byakuran, locking gazes. A small smile formed on the white-haired man's lips. This smile stunned Shouichi, who momentarily forgot about the outstretched hand until it cupped his cheek.

"I thought I told you. You are _mine_."

Everything went black for Shouichi after that.

**Wow...that was short. Cripes! I just felt like the chapter should end there. I promise the next two will be ****a lot**** longer! Ignore the terrible spelling. I was lazy**

**Before you all are like 'what the heck she totally skipped a lot', the next chapter will feature Byakuran and Shou-chan intimate moments before trip to Japan and when he wakes up…**

**Please do review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So much for updating a few days after that last chapter. Sorry about that. Here's chapter four! Please review and let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update. Oh and btw I started another story called The Moron that is Me, it's a SasuNaru. So please check it out :) **

Chapter 4

A consistent tapping was all he could hear. It wasn't loud or heavy but light and rather quiet. His mind was blank and all he could see was an endless void of black. Suddenly from the void appeared images of Tsuna and all his companions in helping to bring down Byakuran. They were smiling and coming towards him when the stopped and quickly started fading away, moving farther and farther into the black abyss. He tried to call out but found nothing came out. Attempting to catch them, he willed his legs to move but found there to be some sort of disconnect since they stayed as still as stone. The tapping, which had faded with the presence of his friends, came back growing louder and louder.

Emerald eyes flew open and a gasp fell from a pair of pink parted lips. Shouichi glanced wildly around himself. He was met with neither the sight of his friends nor a black void, instead a white ceiling stared down at him. His ears perked when the familiar tapping noise from his dream broke his hazy, sleep-induced stupor. Green eyes followed the noise to its source. A large floor to ceiling window stretched across the entire side of the room, and rain was pelting the glass from the outside. Ever so slowly Shouichi drew himself up and off the bed. He didn't know where he was or how he'd got there but he knew that searching his mind for the answers would just depress him so he quickly shoved such thoughts to the back of his mind. He barely noticed he was in only a black t-shirt and grey sweatpants before wrapping one of the many blankets on the bed around his body to keep himself warm. For some reason unknown to the redhead he felt fragile. He took slow careful steps toward the door, afraid anything more would cause him to break. Each step his feet sunk into the plush carpet before being lifted up and returning to the soft surface yet again. He stopped only when he was right next to see-through surface. He brought his palm up to the glass and pressed it against the surface. He used the other hand to keep his blanket wrapped tightly around himself, not wanting his cocoon of warmth to vanish. Shouichi stared out the window. The world outside was gray. The buildings were a reflective slate sitting right below the ashen skies. The gray clouds wept rain across the city. _If only that were enough to cleanse this city of its sins. And me as well. _The rain drops hit the glass with small ticks then trickled down out of sight. It was as if the rain had stripped the world of its color, bleaching the earth and dosing it in shadows.

He wanted to melt away in the rain, forget everything. A state of numbness had seized his body as he gazed at the sad world. _Is it like this because I failed? Did I doom the world? _Shouichi felt sick with himself and the world.

"Shou-chan," a familiar voice called softly from behind the redhead, causing his heart to race out of both fear and a deeper emotion he didn't want to acknowledge. He had not even heard the other enter the room, but it came as no surprise. Green orbs stayed glued to the scene outside, no longer transfixed but attempting to avoid facing who was behind him. Silence descended once more as Shouichi stared at the window, neither answering Byakuran nor acknowledging his presence.

"Shou-chan." This time the soft, melodious voice was so close that Shouichi jumped as hot breathe tickled his neck. His heart started pounding even harder in his chest, and the sound echoed in his head. He reached out a hand and laid his palm on the cool glass, steadying himself.

His body went impossibly still when two arms encircled his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder. Hot breathe once more hit his neck as Byakuran nuzzled his face into Shouichi's neck. "My Shou-chan, oh my dear Shou-chan, mine, mine, mine" He murmured against Shouichi's tense neck and shoulder. Shouichi drew in a shuddering breath. "Stop" he whispered. The sound was so soft that he couldn't even hear his own words. The white haired man heard though. He drew back and his eyes steeled over, becoming cold and hard. Shouichi's gaze dropped from the window and he looked at the carpet. Everything felt so confusing to him. He was distraught over the loss of his friends, and his failure to stop Byakuran. But he couldn't help the feeling of warmth that overcame him at Byakuran's presence, and it hurt to be torn in half by such conflicting emotions.

"Of course. How could I forget you want me to be dead." The hard edge in Byakuran's voice surprised the redhead who felt the first flutters of fear in his stomach begin. He couldn't find his voice to respond to Byakuran's icy words. _No, I don't. I realized a while ago that I never truly did._ The truth stayed locked behind his closed lips. A hand closed around his hand closed around his wrist, firm and a little too tightly. He was turned around and pushed against the window none too gently. His skull hit the glass with a small thud and his eyes opened slowly to meet cold, lilac ones.

"Well, Shou-chan your little rebellion failed, unfortunately for you." He said as he put his other hand against the glass to the side of my face. Shouichi was starting to feel like a caged rabbit in a lion's den. While Byakuran's presence caused warmth in Shouichi's body, he was really starting to become scared. Byakuran was unstable to say the least and Shouichi had, before his betrayal, always been certain that the Millefiore boss would never hurt him but now he knew there was a very good possibility he would. "Your pathetic little friends are dead and you are back here with me, just like I told you, you would be," Byakuran said. Shouichi noticed that for one of the first times the white haired man wasn't wearing his false smile, but instead a serious look. "I crushed them all. The Tenth's blood looked so nice splashed on my white uniform. White really brings out blood. His face was twisted with so much pain. He-" Byakuran's voice didn't have any of the sadistic glee it usually had when he told of one of his kills. His voice was still hard for he was saying this for his redhead. Shouichi cut him off though, unable to hear any more about a person he had come to be friends with. "Don't." Shouichi interrupted Byakuran in a soft plea. "I don't want to hear that about…him."

He was one of the few, if only, that had seen Byakuran's soft side. He had seen him annoyed, cold, happy, and many other emotions, but he had never seen Byakuran so truly enraged. His face twisted into a snarl, his purple eyes blazing, and he gripped Shouichi's arm so tightly, the redhead heard a faint 'pop' and a sharp pain in it. Byakuran didn't notice though. His other hard fisted the red locks on the side of his head. "Oh how could I forget, the Tenth and you were so close. He replaced me in your heart!" He seethed. Shouichi could only stare at Byakuran through pain-filled eyes. He was too shocked to response. _Byakuran was…jealous of Tsuna?_ A pained whimper slipped through my lips as he grip tightened on both my hair and wrist. Then a 'snap' sounded and a pained gasp left my lips. Byakuran face became neutral again and looked down at already bruising and swelling wrist.

"Shou-chan do you see what you've made me do to you. Now I've hurt the only thing precious to me." He muttered in a sad voice. He loosened his grip and gently pulled his hand away. "I'll be right back with something for that." He turned abruptly, dropping his hand from Shouichi. Shouichi watched him walk toward the door, panting slightly from the pain in his throbbing wrist.

"Byakuran-san," he called to the retreating man. Upon hearing his name, Byakuran stilled and turned back to Shouichi with the false smile he always wore. For some reason, it hurt the redhead to see him wearing such a bravado around him, when it was obviously so forced.

"He-He never… replaced you," the redhead said looking directly into lilac eyes, which widened in surprise then narrowed critically. Before he could blink the other's hand was cupping his cheek. "Is my Shou-chan lying?" Shouichi turned his head from the other's gentle hand. "No." Byakuran stayed there for a few more moments searching the other's face.

"Hm." Byakuran's voice was no longer cold, but slightly melodious. He turned and walked out of the room.

Shouichi leaned against the glass wall. Tears slid down his cheeks silently. He cried not necessarily because of what he had just been through, but the fact that no what Byakuran did he would always love him.

**Don't forget to review and maybe check out my new SasuNaru story :)**

**Btw this isn't proofread so sorry for grammatical errors! I'm lazy!**


End file.
